Mi vida y muerte junto a él
by Camila-cz
Summary: Inu y Aome en la epoca actual. No soy muy buena con los titulos no con los sumarios, pero entra no te arrepentirás.Actualizado..2º capitulo
1. En una tarde tranquila

Mi vida y muerte junto a él

Las hojas caían lentamente como el atardecer. Iba a ser una noche muy fría para mí.

Lentamente me dirigí a mi casa. Era un camino largo y aburrido pero esta vez era diferente, un joven me acompañaba pues ya era de noche y se preocupaba por mí.

Era un joven muy apuesto y muy popular en la secundaria y todas estaban muy celosas de mi cuando me veían junto a el y veían que el en cierta manera me quería.

Nunca me habría imaginado que terminaría…muer…ta.

"Inuyasha, no es necesario que me acompañes hasta mi casa, se me cuidar sola"

"Aome lo hago por tu bien así que no alegues."

Paso largo rato de un incomodo silencio pero de pronto el joven decidió dar el paso que mercaría todo.

"Aome, ¿te gustaría ir al cine mañana conmigo?"

"Pensé que tu salías con Kikyo"

"No…ya terminamos hace tiempo…me di cuenta de que no la amaba sino que amaba a alguien mas"

La chica se quedo helada al escuchar estas palabras que ella esperaba oír hace tiempo pero que sin embargo causaron gran impacto en ella.

"¿Terminaste? "

"Si hace tiempo, pero eso no viene al caso…entonces ¿quieres salir conmigo? "

"Claro Inuyasha, seria un placer"

De repente ya estábamos en el pórtico de mi casa. Cuando abría la puerta para entrar a la casa el se alejo lentamente esperando que yo dijese algo.

"Inuyasha "

"Si"

"A que hora nos juntamos, y que día"

"Claro, como tan despistado, que te parece el viernes en la tarde como a las 5 en punto."

"Me parece excelente. Nos vemos"

A medida que iba cerrando la puerta el se alejaba mas y mas y yo me iba imaginando ese día…"es tan guapo"

"¿Quien es guapo hermana? "

" Inu…. SOUTA! Me espiabas!"

" Jejejeje, para nada solo escuche eso. Mama te quiere ver en la cocina"

Mientras me dirigía a la cocina un rico olor salía del horno.

" Hola mama, que haces?"

" Hola hija, que no te acuerdas tengo que estar preparada para el viernes"

" Que pasa el viernes?"

" Es el festival de el trabajo de tu padre, tendrás que quedarte en casa cuidando a Souta"

" Ah OO?"

" Tenias planes hija?"

" Pues si, pero no importa los dejare para otro día (en su pensamiento: como odio ser hermana mayor..Uff"

Al saber la noticia decidí llamar a Inuyasha y decirle que no podría ir, marque su celular, pero me mando a correo.

" Le diré mañana"

En la mañana mi madre tenía un rico desayuno como siempre y emprendí mi viaje a la secundaria. Al llegar tocaron la campana inmediatamente. Salí corriendo para no llegar atrasada al salón..

La primera materia del día era Física. Mi materia "favorita". El profesor llego un poco tarde y empezó a pasar la lista

" Houyo"

" Presente"

Aome"

"Presente"

"Kouga"

"Presente"

" Kikyou"

"Ausente"

"Ayame"

"Presente"

"Inuyasha"

" Ausente"

Al escuchar esto me quede helada ni KIkyou ni Inuyasha se encontraban en el salón de clase, mi mente empezó a crear posibles excusas por la falta de Inuyasha, pero la única que encontró fue de que debería estar con Kikyou.

El día no paso sin mayores problemas, en la última clase que era de Lenguaje suena mi celular, todos me quedaron mirando, cuando vi quien era me lleve una gran sorpresa, era Inuyasha, pero lo malo fue que la profesora al verme con el celular en las manos me lo quito y me mando a dirección. No me preocupe por lo del celular sino por la llamada de Inuyasha mi mente no dejaba de pensar el lo que me quería decir Inuyasha.

De camino a mi casa iba recordando en cada paso que daba las palabras de Inuyasha, decidí ir a visitarlo a su casa, tal vez estuviera enfermo y por eso no fue, ingenua.

Al llegar a su casa vi muchos autos afuera de la casa de Inuyasha, pero el no se encontraba. Cuando entre a su casa me abrió su hermano, muy lindo, y me dijo que estaba encerrado en su pieza y que no quería salir. De inmediato le pregunte la razón y el me respondió que le preguntara yo misma.

Al subir las escaleras me fije que todas las personas que estaban en la casa de Inuyasha estaban muy tristes algunas llorando incluso. Al llegar a mi destino toque la puerta y no hubo respuesta. Toque otra vez y una voz llorosa me respondió

" No quiero ver a nadie"

" Es Ahome"

" Adelante"

"Hola, Inuyasha ¿Porque no fuiste a clase? ¿Paso algo malo?

" Ahome, mi mama….ToT"

Y con enormes ojos de tristeza se puso a llorar en mi hombro. No sabia que hacer, sabía que Inuyasha se encontraba muy mal y que necesitaría de mi apoyo. Entre sollozos en dijo

" Mi mamá se…murió"

Quede en blanco totalmente conmocionada y en shock, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar muy fuerte a Inuyasha y consolarlo. Escucharlo y llorar junto a él. Después de ese día nada volvió a ser como era.

En toda la semana de clase Inuyasha no fue a clase, ahora que su madre había muerto yo lo iba a visitar diariamente y notaba que sus ojos estaban totalmente apagados, su cara estaba desgastada sus ropas estaban descuidadas….Inuyasha no era el mismo.

Todos los días le preguntaba como estaba y el no me hablaba…parecía un zombi, no comía, no hablaba, no dormía, no reía ni lloraba.

El padre de Inuyasha se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pero de todos modos se levantaba todos los días en la mañana e iba a trabajar, cuando regresaba del trabajo lloraba ya que se acordaba de que todos los días después del trabajo su esposa lo esperaba con una rica cena y una enorme sonrisa que lo hacia olvidar todos los malestares del día.

La madre de Inuyasha era una mujer muy amable y cariñosa que nunca se enojaba ni ponía malas caras. Ella siempre estaba ahí para sus hijos y esposo y trataba a Sesshomaru como su propio hijo.

Sesshomaru pretendía no sentir la muerte de la esposa de su padre, como el la llamaba, pero en su interior estaba muy devastado ya que le había tomado cierto cariño a la esposa de su padre, además ver a su padre llorar a mares y a su medio hermano morir de a poco le hacia la vida imposible.

Paso un mes sin que Inuyasha fuera a la escuela, pero yo como lo iba a visitar todos los días el comenzó a hablarme, un día estaba en su habitación acompañándolo y dijo

"La extraño mucho"

Y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente como niño que le roban su cupón, el no iba a para de llorar a menos que creciera o le devolvieran a su madre, pero como su madre no iba a volver la única alternativa que tenia, aunque sonara cruel era olvidar el sufrimiento y seguir adelante.

A medida que avanzaron los días el se fue abriendo mas conmigo me contaba sus penas y yo solo escuchaba, después de un tiempo le propuse la idea de salir a dar un paseo, pero el se negó rotundamente, yo decidí esperar un poco mas.

Las cosas iban volviendo a la normalidad, el padre de Inuyasha comenzó a aceptar la muerte de su esposa y aprendió a vivir con eso.

Un día estaba en mi habitación y sentí que alguien toco la puerta baje y casi me caigo despaldas al saber que el que tocaba la puerta era Inuyasha, al abrirle la puerta en me sonrió muy dulcemente y ahí me caí despaldas.

" Inuyasha!"

"Hola Aome, ¿estas bien?"

" Jajaja, si solo que me sorprende verte aquí"

"¿Te molesto?"

"¡Claro que no, pasa!"

"No, te venia a invitar a salir…para ver una película….si es que puedes claro... ¿puedes?"

"Claro, ¿ahora mismo?"

"Pues si, es que tengo ganas de hablar contigo"

"Esperame en momento, ponte cómodo"

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa y me arreglaba Inuyasha se quedo en la sala, el miraba atentamente todas las fotografías que se encontraban allí, en esas fotografías se encontraba mi mama y papa, mi hermano Souta, el abuelo y mi lindo gatito. Pude ver como Inuyasha miraba con mucha nostalgia a mi madre, yo creo que como recordaba a su madre se puso triste. Al verlo así le tome el brazo y lo abrace fuertemente. Lo único que dijo fue gracias y nos dirigimos al cine.

En el camino Inuyasha me comenzó a hablar de lo que pensaba hacer en el futuro, y sin darse cuanta me tomo de la mano, yo me fije de inmediato y me ruborice, parecía tomate!


	2. Felicidad y tristeza

El se dio cuenta de mi reacción y de inmediato retiro su mano. Al llegar a nuestro objetivo yo estaba apunto de comprar mi entrada cuando el se acerco a mi y me dijo que el pagaba.

Paso la película y me incito a tomar un café, yo acepte gustosa, mientras nos tomábamos el café el me dio algo que yo no esperaba

" Aome…te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Si, claro Inuyasha"

"Aome, quieres ser mi novia"

"…."

No reaccione de inmediato pero 5 segundos después

" Si, claro, nada me haría mas feliz"

" Bien!"´

"ejem…"

"jajaja…"

Se hacia de noche y era hora de que yo fuera a casa

" Inuyasha, me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde"

" Claro…te voy a dejar?"

" No, no es necesario, te veo mañana"

" Aome, espera"

Me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia él y me dijo

" No se te olvida algo"

Me empujó hacia el y nuestros labios estaba pronto a juntarse, me miro a los ojos, sin darme cuenta cerré los míos y finalmente me beso, fue muy dulce, no fue brusco, fue suave como una pluma que cae al suelo, fue…mi primer beso.

En el camino a casa no dejar de pensar en ello y me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente llame a Inuyasha a su casa y me respondió su hermano

" Hola, Sesshomaru, esta Inuyuasha"

" Si"

" Siempre tan comunicativo tu ah!...jaja"

"Que graciosa"

Sentí un grito…Inuyasha!Teléfono!

"Hola Aome, discúlpalo, es que esta disgustado conmigo y parece que empeoraste su humor"

" Jajaja, parece que si…U"

" No importa, que me decías?"

" Me preguntaba si podía ir a tu casa, es que no entiendo la materia para la prueba de mañana y como tu eres mejor en esa materia que yo…"

"Claro, ven, yo te espero"

"Voy en camino"

" Aome!"

"Si?"

" Te quiero mucho"

Y cortó.

Estudiamos todo el día y ya era hora de irme, había una noche de luna nueva por lo tanto las estrellas se veían mas brillantes.

Inuyasha se negó a que me fuera sola a esas horas, pero yo no le hice caso y me fui a casa sola.

En el camino iba totalmente sola, tenia un poco de miedo y como no había luna la noche estaba mas oscura que de costumbre, de pronto un joven se acerca a mi y me dice:

" No es un poco tarde para que una niña tan linda como tu ande a solas a estas horas"

Yo no le respondí y seguí mi camino pero insistió

" Oye, te estoy hablando"

Tenía los ojos hinchados, perece que estaba drogado y había bebido. Se acerco a mi yo tuve mucho miedo, me tomo de los brazos y me dijo

" Porque no vienes conmigo?"

Yo le pegue una patada en las canillas y escape lo mas rápido que pude. El joven me perseguía y yo totalmente nerviosa me tropecé y caí abruptamente, el me levanto y dijo

" Si hubieses sido mas amable conmigo…"

De pronto sentí que la mano del hombre se acercaba a mi con una navaja. Senti un gran dolor en mi abdomen y me desmaye.

Perdon se esta continuación no es muy buena ni larga como la anterior pero se va a poner muy buena, muy triste tambien…el otro capi lo hago mas grande….chao

Gracias por los reviews


End file.
